kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids World's Adventures of The Muppet Show
Kids World's Adventures of The Muppet Show is the Kids World's Adventures TV series created by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. It appeared on YouTube. Episode List All episodes of Kids World's Adventures of The Muppet Show (TV Series) are followed in every Kids World's Adventures movie By 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. Pilot (1974–1975) Series 1-5 (1976-1981) The Muppet Telethon The Episodes Are Going To Be Followed In Every Kids World's Adventures Movie By 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Trivia *Tai, Dennis The Menace, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Iago, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Michaelangelo, Raphael, Donatello, Leonardo), Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Billy, Kimberly), Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Chanticleer, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock and the Pokemon gang, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Kovu, Kiara, Ma, Uncle Max, Rafiki, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck and the Land Before Time Gang, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs and the gang, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Genie, Iago, Sebastian, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Fu Dog, Roger Rabbit, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Jack Skellington, Chanticleer, Owen, Izzy, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), the Rugrats Gang, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Alvin, Brittany, Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and eakey, Jumba, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, SoPupeye), Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Chip and Dale, Lilo, Stitch, Plnic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Barney the Dinosaur and the gang, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chirs, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Terrence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Alice, Hercules, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagscar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Tom, Huckleberry, Becky, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz and Kids World's Adventures, and the characters will guest star in every episode of the series. Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Spin-off TV series Category:TV series